


Baptism of Fire

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: Chilliams [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chilliams, Cock Worship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Large Cock, M/M, bottom!Chin, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin is depressed, and Danny thinks the best thing for him is to get everyone exceedingly drunk. He's not wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baptism of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I took a little break from writing The Break In to do this short, as it was requested by a lovely Tumblr mutual, and I had to fulfill their wishes!  
> Hope you like it, you know who you are ;P
> 
> ___

“I really don’t feel like coming out, sorry guys,” Chin shrugged and picked up his wallet and phone from his desk.

“Please, cuz? We could all use a wind down, especially you…” Kono trailed off, hesitant to remind her cousin of his reasons to be depressed.

Leilani had left him, after six months of being in a sweet and loving relationship with her, one he’d thought was going well, she’d turned around and said that she wasn’t happy with where they were and thought it was best to end it. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and the sad thing was that it had happened three weeks ago and he was still finding it hard to get himself together and think about having fun again.

“Come on, Chin. It’ll be good for you,” Steve insisted, “We’ll do Sidestreets, and maybe that club on the corner?”

Even Lou piped up with his encouragement, “Come on, man, don’t leave us hanging. We need the whole team!”

Chin sighed, “I’m sorry guys, I am. But I’m just too tired…”

He gave them all a little wave, noting as he left that Danny had kept quiet, standing at the back of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. Maybe he understood, having suffered through some similar break ups in the past few years. Was it weird that he actually felt a little sad that Danny hadn’t tried to convince him? Maybe he would have caved if the Jersey native had tried to talk him into going out, the man could be a smooth talker when he wanted to be, after all.

It was pointless dwelling on that though, as he headed home to eat something and veg out on the couch in front of the TV.

 

There was a sharp knock at his door at 8pm. Chin considered not getting up, his lights were all off although the visitor had probably seen the light from his television flickering against the curtains. His curiosity got the better of him, and he flicked the light on and went to open the door.

He’d barely got it open an inch before Danny shouldered his way in and past Chin, to stand in the middle of his living room. He was all dressed up to go out, sporting a long-sleeved dark orange top which was tight around his chest and arms, showing off his muscular form nicely, and grey jeans which hugged his ass.

He looked Chin up and down, taking in his t-shirt and sweatpants, and then marched off further into the house without saying a word.

“Danny?” Chin finally managed to get out, having been dumbfounded by the abrupt entrance of his friend.

The blonde cop reappeared in the living room, and flung a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt at his friend, before using the remote control to turn the television off.

“Put those on. The taxi is outside, be out there in five minutes. You’re coming tonight,” he ordered as he walked past Chin and toward the front door.

The Hawaiian detective looked down at the clothes in his hands, stunned.

“Oh, and put some of this on,” Danny shoved a bottle of Chin’s aftershave at him that he’d collected from the bedroom along with the clothes, “Smells good and the ladies love it! Five minutes!”

He was out of the door before Chin had a chance to answer.

He sighed and contemplated the clothes again. Danny would no doubt come back in and drag him out in the sweatpants if he wasn’t careful – he clearly wasn’t going to win this one.

He got changed, sprayed the aftershave on his neck and up his shirt, grabbed his wallet and joined Danny in the taxi. Then they were on their way to Sidestreets, and despite himself Chin could already feel his spirits lifting.

 

As Danny and Chin entered the bar, they spotted Kono, Lou and Steve in a booth at the rear of the room and made their way over.

Chin grabbed Danny by the arm and began to turn and make for the door again, “I’m really not sure brah, like I said earlier, I don’t think I’m in the right mood for this…”

“Hey hey,” Danny grasped his biceps and made Chin face him, “Trust me, buddy, you’ll have fun tonight. The whole point is to _improve_ your mood! C’mon!”

Chin looked over at their friends again, sighed and nodded, accepting his fate.

Danny waved when Kono looked up and then hooked his thumb back towards her cousin who was a few steps behind as they walked over, and a huge grin formed on her face.

Danny felt proud of himself for managing to get Chin to come out, and the look on Kono’s face made him feel even more pleased. Not only did he get to cheer up his recently deserted friend, he also made his surfer pal happy in the process. She'd been down in the dumps after Chin had left the office, and the rest of the group were faced with the prospect of having a dejected Kono tagging along. They all hated it when someone on the team was upset, let alone two of them.

She leapt up and grabbed Chin in a bear hug. “Cuz, you made it!” she pinched his cheeks like an over-friendly aunt would do, hinting that she may have already had a couple of drinks and was well on her way to a good buzz.

Chin hugged her back and then tucked himself into the booth next to Steve and opposite Lou, and they both said their hellos and playfully nudged Chin to welcome him to the group again. Steve looked up and winked at Danny and gave him a bright smile to say thank you.

Kono wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck and squeezed. “Thank you, Danny. You’re a fantastic friend.” She kissed him on the cheek for good measure.

“Don’t worry about it,” Danny shoved her toward the table, playfully, and to the rest of the group he said, “Now, who wants a drink?”

A cheer went up from the three members of Five-0 who had already been at the alcohol, and Chin nodded his agreement. Danny patted him firmly on the shoulder and went off to the bar to order four Longboards, and a strawberry daiquiri for Lou.

When he came back to the table, Kono had slid in next to her cousin and was chatting away to the group excitedly. Chin appeared to have brightened considerably, which made Danny smile. He sat down next to Lou and handed the drinks out, giving Chin a wink across the table.

He looked great in the black dress shirt, which was tight over his pecs, and the dark colour really brought out his strong features. Danny had another moment of self-congratulation for picking the outfit, and then mentally berated himself for letting his attraction to the older cop, his _friend_ , bubble to the surface. He joined in the conversation and began gesturing wildly at Steve when he claimed to be a good driver.

On the other side of the table, the native Hawaiian settled back in his seat and let the enjoyment and enthusiasm wash over him; and it became infectious, as he and his friends laughed and joked, talked about pretty much everything under the sun, and relaxed after their tough week.

 

Lou was the first to say his goodbyes.

“I’ve got to get home to Her Majesty and worship her the way she rightly deserves… that and if I turn up too drunk I’ll be on the couch for the night, and with my back? That ain’t happening!” He smacked Chin on the back, “Glad you came out, my man!”

They all waved, and he strolled off to get a taxi home.

The remaining four made their way to a club around the corner, and while Kono dragged Danny onto the dancefloor, Steve and Chin leaned up against the bar and laughed hard as they watched Danny’s embarrassed face while Kono twirled around him and kept grabbing his ass, trying to get him to dance with her. Chin thought it was adorable that Danny was fully aware of his lack of dancing skills, and instead just let Kono drag him around the floor, delicately removing her hands from his body whenever she groped him and distracting her by whirling her around in pirouettes like he did with Grace. It was awkward, as she was a few inches taller than him, especially in heels, but it was also rather cute.

He was surprised at his thoughts, never really associating Danny with the word ‘cute’ before, but shrugging it off.

“Good god, isn’t your cousin a married woman?” Steve laughed next to his ear.

Chin rubbed a hand over his face, “Yeah, but alcohol always gets her a bit handsy. It’s harmless, but not great at family reunions…”

Steve laughed loudly, “Well, Danny seems to know how to handle her,” he motioned towards to pair as Danny once again had to remove Kono’s hand from the back pocket of his jeans and twirled her round, only to have her spin and jump at him, arms going round his neck, and hugging him tight as she wiggled her ass to the music. He gave them a desperate look over her shoulder and shrugged, hands going out wide in a despairing gesture, before putting them around her waist and attempting to subdue her movements a little.

“I think you spoke too soon, brah,” Chin snickered.

Steve got the next round in, and the drinks arrived just as Danny picked Kono up around her waist and carried her off the dancefloor, depositing her next to her cousin. She whooped loudly and grabbed her beer, before muscling past them and gripping the bar tender by the collar. “Eight tequila shots, my good man!” she yelled over the music.

“Kono, we’re not drinking tequila,” Chin admonished her gently, though it didn’t really work with the smile plastered across his face.

“Who the hell said they were for you guys??” she giggled.

When the tray of shots arrived, however, she handed one to each of them. Hyperactive drunk Kono was hard to refuse, especially when the threats of actual bodily harm started surfacing, and so it wasn’t long before all of them had downed both shots and Kono was attempting to order some more. “There’s a really hot girl over there, maybe we can drink the tequila out of her belly button!”

Danny was practically doubled over in laughter, Chin ran a hand down his mortified face, and Steve simply raised an eyebrow at his sharp shooter.

“Right missy,” he said firmly, downing the rest of his beer, “I think it’s time you went home to your husband. You remember him, right? Adam?”

Kono cackled and pointed at the aforementioned ‘hot girl’, “Okay, but can I take her home with me?”

Danny was sent into a new fit of giggles, as Steve picked Kono up around the waist with her back to him, and she swung her feet about enthusiastically.

“I’m gonna head off too guys, that tequila’s gone straight to my head! I’ll share a taxi with Kono and make sure she gets home to her husband without picking anyone up along the way!”

Kono released herself from Steve's grip and grabbed Chin in another bear hug; just like the one she greeted him with earlier in the night, but a lot less co-ordinated. “Night, cuz! ‘M so glad you came out tonight. I love you, you know that? I love you!!”

Chin patted her back as she made a good attempt at squeezing him to death, “I love you too, Kono. You go home and sleep off all this drink, ‘kay?”

She released him and jumped on Danny, kissing him sloppily on the cheek, “And you!” she yelled in his face, “You I love because you brought my boy out and made him smile again. Thank you, I love you so much!” She managed to squeeze his ass again, and he had to bat her hands away and gently propel her toward Steve.

“Love you too, Kono,” he grinned, and then looked over at Steve, “Have fun getting her home, and watch the hands!”

Chin and Danny watched their boss attempt to herd their drunken friend across the dancefloor while she tried to dance with every party-goer they passed, including Steve several times, and out of the door into the night.

“Another drink?” Danny nudged Chin and finished his beer.

“I dunno, Danny, it’s getting on for 1am. I’m thinking I might head home.” He finished the last of the contents of his bottle and put it on the bar.

“No no no, the night is young, Chin! C’mon, we’ll go somewhere which isn’t filled with Hawaii’s entire population of under twenty-five year olds, and have another beer or two.” He wrapped his arm around Chin’s shoulders to guide him toward the door, and the Hawaiian officer couldn’t help but notice how warm and firm Danny felt through his shirt. Again, he pushed his thoughts away, wondering where his head was at tonight. Damn Kono and her tequila…

Danny managed to drag Chin around the corner from the club and into an establishment that would probably only be described as a dive if you were feeling generous, but it meant the place was relatively empty, and they didn’t have to yell at each other to be heard over the music. They settled in on a small table in the corner and Danny set four beers down in front of them, pre-planning so they wouldn’t have to get up for another round for a while.

Now the atmosphere was a little calmer, Chin felt the need to ask a question.

“Why are you doing this for me, Danny? Why are you looking after me?” He looked into his friend’s eyes, observing how remarkable blue they were. He’d known they were blue, obviously, he’d been Danny’s friend and colleague for over five years now, but tonight they seemed… brighter, more intense somehow.

Danny leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner. “Listen, when I went through the split with Rachel, I took a downward spin. My brother, Matty, he was there for me. Brought me beer, cheered me up, and basically made sure I didn’t top myself.” He shrugged and gave Chin a little smile to infer what he'd just said was a joke, but it was a thin veil covering the feelings which welled up, and gave Chin more of an idea of the emotional turmoil Danny must have gone through during his divorce.

He’d never have thought of the passionate, bubbly ha’ole as the suicidal type, he always seemed so confident and brash, but the prospect of losing your family in that way must take a deep toll.

He thought about each time the younger man had come to his friend's aid in times of emotional hardship - when Steve had discovered his aunt Deb had cancer, Danny was at his side and helping him to cope, suggesting they make new memories and supporting his friend; when Kono had lost her friend and surfing mentor to a bullet, Danny had gone to see her in her office and got her to smile again; when Lou's daughter had been kidnapped, Danny had empathised with him, having shared the situation with Grace a couple of years earlier, and got the man back on his feet and ready to fight again; and when Chin had lost Malia, Danny had come to comfort him on the beach, doing his best to anchor Chin back to the moment and let him know he wasn't alone.

Danny was continuing, “I know you and Leilani had only been together six months or so, and there’s no marriage or kids involved, but I also know what it’s like when you come out of a deep relationship like that, especially when you’re the one left behind. Matty’s not here anymore, but I’ll always remember what he did for me. And I’m gonna look after you tonight, and I am going to get you so pissed you can’t walk straight, ya got me?”

Danny raised his bottle toward Chin and looked at him expectantly, a cheeky grin spreading across his handsome face. Chin couldn’t help but smile back, and clinked the neck of his Longboard against his friend’s.

“Okay,” he conceded, “That’s fair enough.”

 

Two hours later, they practically fell out of the door onto the street, hooting noisily and attempting to hold each other up. They’d lost count of how many beers they’d had by this point, but they’d both run out of the cash they’d brought out with them, so it must have been a fair amount. More tequila had come into it at some point as well.

They staggered to the taxi rank, hailing down the first car and falling into the back seat.

“Where going?” Danny managed as he diligently attempted to put his seat belt on.

Chin didn’t even bother with his belt. “My house, there’s rum!” he chuckled, giving his address to the driver.

Danny stared at him, momentarily distracted by Chin’s smooth cheekbones and the way the lines at the corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed. Being so drunk, his gaze probably lasted a lot longer than he thought, but Chin was equally wasted and didn’t notice his friend gawping at him. Danny was startled out of his reverie by the driver swearing at another motorist acting like an idiot, and continued his endeavour to clip his belt in place.

Chin leaned over and hugged the blonde detective tightly, hampering his efforts with the safety belt somewhat, but he pushed into the awkward embrace and breathed in the smell of the aftershave he’d handed Chin earlier. He’d picked that one because he’d smelled it on his friend before, and he thought it was delicious on him. It was Chin in liquid form – a subtle mix of exotic spice and fruity sweetness, but understated, masculine and striking, soft around the edges. God he smelled so good.

“Thank you, Danny, for makin’ me come out tonight. You were right, I needed it,” Chin released him from his grip and he gave Danny a gentle, warm smile which did funny things to the Jersey native’s stomach.

“S’okay babe, it was good fun. ‘M glad you had fun, I had fun too,” he was babbling and he knew it, but the haze of Longboards and tequila made it difficult for him to shut up, more so than usual. He was still struggling with the seat belt, but finally managed to wrestle in into the clip and collapsed back against the seat, satisfied that he’d achieved something.

“We’re here,” the taxi driver told them.

Chin leaned forward to pay, and Danny groaned and began the uphill struggle of trying to unclip the safety belt which he’d only conquered seconds before. Chin got out of the taxi, but then found he had to lean back in and bat Danny’s hands away from the belt so that he could undo it for him.

“Fanks…” Danny muttered, before proceeding to tumble backwards out of his side of the car. “Ow…”

The taxi drove away as Chin hoisted Danny up off the asphalt, almost falling over himself in the process, and he navigated the steps up to his front door. He finally managed to get his key in the lock and open the door before he realised Danny wasn’t beside him. He looked down the steps to find Danny caressing his motorcycle in the driveway like it was a work of art.

“Bike,” the blonde stated, articulately.

“You like it? Thought you hated bikes…” Chin stumbled down the steps again and stood the other side of the motorcycle from his friend.

“Oh they scare the shit out of me,” Danny said honestly, “But they are seriously fucking hot!”

Chin let out a burst of laughter, “Hot? What you like the leathers and stuff? I have leathers!”

Danny looked up at him with an unfathomable expression, and suddenly his eyes looked a bit darker than Chin remembered. “Fuck…” Danny mumbled, and then managed to collect himself. “You said rum, where is the rum?”

Chin was still trying to control the tight feeling in his chest from being the recipient of that penetrating steel-blue gaze a moment before, but succeeded in pointing up toward his front door. “Inside…”

They staggered up the steps and into the house, kicking off their shoes, Danny dropping himself down to sprawl on the couch while Chin flicked the floor lamps on for light and wandered into the kitchen where he pulled a bottle of spiced rum out of the cupboard. He briefly considered getting some shot glasses out, but decided that pouring liquid into tiny glasses in their current inebriated state was probably a bad idea for his rug, and would just result in wasted rum.

Danny managed to pull himself into a sitting position in the middle of the couch when Chin re-entered the room, and took the bottle when it was handed to him. “No glasses?” he asked.

“No, I like my rug…” Chin mumbled.

Danny gave him a very confused look, having not been party to his friend’s inner decision-making process and not quite getting the connection, but took a swig anyway before handing it back to Chin.

The Hawaiian native shoved at the blonde man’s shoulder, getting him to move over so he could take the seat next to him, and took a long gulp from the bottle.

Danny took it back off him and stared at it for a moment. “Why did the pirates always drink rum?”

“Think they mixed it with water to stop it going off.” Chin did his best to access his hazy knowledge through the layers of alcohol.

“To stop the rum going off?” Danny creased his brow and stuck out his bottom lip in confusion, and Chin found himself staring at his friend’s mouth in a way that a friend probably shouldn’t.

“Uh… no, Danny. To stop the water going off, stop it from, uh… stagnating?” He thought that was the right word. It sounded right. Danny’s mouth. Fuck.

“Oh,” the detective said, and took another long swig from the bottle. When he looked back at Chin, his stomach did a tiny flip. His friend’s dark eyes were on him, like he was trying to drink him in, fixed on a point just below his eyes. Shit, he was looking at Danny’s mouth. And now Danny was looking at Chin’s mouth. His lips were beautiful; they looked soft and inviting and, oh god, he was biting his bottom lip.

Chin bit his lip and rubbed at his face, shifting away from Danny, as he was rapidly becoming very aware of the proximity of their bodies. He was more than a little surprised when Danny carefully placed the rum bottle down on the coffee table without even looking, because he was too busy looking at Chin. And he was hesitantly following him as he moved away along the couch.

Chin stopped moving, his breath catching in his throat. He was on his way to being horizontal and had his hands behind him on the couch, arms supporting his weight. Danny’s gaze was still on him, and the blonde’s pupils had blown wide with that indefinable look again. Only it was becoming more definable by the second. It was starting, Chin realised, to look a lot like lust.

He subconsciously licked his lips as Danny got his knees up on the couch and crawled over him, his face hovering inches away. He was still staring at Chin's mouth, entranced, and looking like he was trying to consider the pros and cons of the situation. Chin licked his own lips in anticipation. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

As Danny lingered over his friend, he took in everything he could. Chin's dark chocolate brown eyes were wide, watching him carefully, but he wasn't pulling away. His high cheekbones caught the dim light from the lamps so perfectly, and his dark hair was slightly mussed from their uncoordinated journey from the bar to his front door. Danny had no idea what he was doing, or why, but when Chin has started to move away he'd had an unbelievable urge to go after him, like he couldn't let the distance between them widen when it had reduced by so much tonight. And he wanted those lips. He wanted his lips on Chin's.

Chin wasn't sure why Danny had stopped, but he couldn't bare being so near to him, hot breath intermingling, without closing the gap. Taking the decision out of his friend's hands, Chin leaned up and pressed his lips against Danny's.

They both instinctively closed their eyes as their mouths pushed together, and one of Danny's hands came up to cup Chin's face, thumb sweeping gently over his cheekbone. It was a careful, searching kiss, delicate, like a question they were both afraid to ask of each other.

Danny's tongue swept out to glide over Chin's lower lip, tentatively requesting entry. Chin obliged, willingly accepting Danny's tongue into his mouth, letting it slide along his own tongue and across the roof of his mouth which made him moan.

As soon as the vibrations travelled from his throat and into Danny's mouth, the blonde seemed to take it as an invitation to delve deeper. His knees moved to straddle Chin's legs, calves bracketing the older man's thighs, and his other hand joined the first on Chin's face, cupping his jaw both sides as he deepened the kiss. His friend tasted of spiced rum and Longboards.

Chin let himself be pushed slowly down onto the couch, his head coming to lie against the arm rest, and his hands found their way under the edge of Danny's shirt to caress the skin there. The blonde detective drew in a sharp breath through his nose at the contact, but didn't break the kiss.

Chin let his hands roam, pushing the shirt up and out of his way, smoothing his palms over Danny's abs and following the trail of hair from his belly up to the thicker patch which covered his solid chest.

Danny glided his thumbs over Chin's face, flexing his fingers and letting his fingertips brush down the shells of the Hawaiian man's ears, eliciting a gasp from him.

While Danny couldn't get over how smooth Chin's face felt under his hands, Chin was revelling in the feeling of the blonde stubble rasping against his lips. The got lost in the kiss, exploring each other carefully, slowly getting turned on by the feel of one another's heat.

Chin grasped the hem of Danny's top and tugged upwards, gathering it around underneath his armpits until the blonde was forced to kneel up straight to pull it up over his head. This proved to be a little more trouble than he expected after so much beer and spirits, so Danny spent a minute or two wrestling with it, getting the bunched material caught under his chin and tackling the long sleeves. But this gave Chin time to admire his friend's chest and stomach, drunkenly tracing his fingers down the line of hair leading down into his jeans - they gave Danny a lot of hassle for being the least fit of the team, and for all the malasadas and junk food he consumed, but underneath his clothes there was, in fact, a lot of solid, compact muscle. He obviously didn't hate exercise quite as much as he made out he did.

Danny finally got the top off and flung in across the room, a little breathless from the fight, and looked down at Chin. A moment of apprehension crossed his mind now that the kiss had been broken and he was no longer distracted by clothing, and in the midst of the alcohol haze he remembered that underneath him was one of his best friends, and that they had consumed a lot of drink, and maybe this could change things irreparably for them.

He pushed up off the couch, just managing to balance on legs which were wobbly only partially due to the alcohol, stepping backwards and running his hands through his hair. Shit, what was he doing?

Chin pushed himself into a sitting position and looked up at his colleague, who appeared to be in the early stages of panic. "Danny?" He was still breathless from the intense kiss, and he couldn't quite believe how quickly his cock had responded to the make out session. He was slowly sobering as the adrenaline coursed through his system, but he'd never really been with a man before aside from a few light dalliances in college, but those had never reached the bedroom, just heavy petting and kissing. But his friend standing there in the low light, abs and pecs and biceps defined and firm, and he found he just wanted to let his tongue explore every inch.

"Um, I... We shouldn't..." was the only thing Danny could offer by explanation, but he paused and looked Chin up and down, admiring how sleek and gorgeous he looked, how his lips were now a little swollen from Danny's teeth and stubble roughing up the skin. "I mean... We shouldn't, right?"

Chin stood up and stalked toward Danny, only slightly unsteady on his feet, and began to unbutton his shirt before finding his fingers wouldn't work properly and he gave up, tugging it over his head. As he arrived in front of his friend, he looked down into Danny's face and took a moment to look into those grey-blue eyes, still full of lust but now his brow was creased into a questioning look.

"Chin, I think-" he began, but Chin interrupted him by cupping his jaw and bending down to close the gap between their lips, kissing slowly and lightly, desperate to not lose the momentum.

Danny froze for a second before melting into the kiss. His hands came to settle on Chin's slim waist and as the kiss deepened and intensified, his grip tightened, kneading the flesh with his fingertips.

Chin felt so good under his hands, all smooth skin and taut muscle. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just something he'd been denying himself for a long time, but Danny wanted the man so badly tonight. He'd always admired the grace and dexterity which Chin displayed, his serene nature which hid the bad ass underneath, like a captured wild cat that allowed its owner to believe it was tamed. He figured Chin could be explosive if he wanted to be, if he really let go... and god, he wanted to find out if he was right.

Chin let his hands slide slowly down over Danny's stubbled throat and over his broad shoulders. The muscles bunched there were hard and tense, and he eased his fingers over the skin, massaging and loosening the knots there. Danny relaxes against him, pressing their stomachs together, and Chin found himself responding by pushing his hips flush against his friend's.

His own cock was hard in his jeans, which were feeling increasingly tight and restrictive, and he could feel Danny was on exactly the same page as him now, if the solid bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

Chin jerked his hips forward and they both moaned into each other's mouths, the surge of sensation taking over, and as Chin bit down on Danny's lip, his hands went to the blonde man's belt, fighting his inebriation to take control and force his fingers to work on the buckle.

Danny's hands did the same, but luckily there was no belt for him to contend with, as he didn't think his lack of coordination would aid him at all with that fight. He unbuttoned Chin's jeans and dragged the zip down, his hands moving swiftly to tug at the opening and waistband until they were loose enough for him to shove his hands down his friend's pants.

Chin gasped as both of Danny's warm hands slid over his cock, which was rock hard and leaking pre-come. This was where his previous experience of men stopped, anything beyond this point would be uncharted territory for him, but looking down at Danny with his now messy blonde hair, swollen lips parted teasingly from arousal, all passion and heat, he knew he wanted to discover that new world tonight. Specifically with this compact god standing in front of him.

Danny could feel Chin was more than happy with where tonight was going, which was extremely encouraging considering the amount of alcohol they'd ingested should be hampering their bodily reactions instead. The fact that they were both sobering from the adrenaline and fighting through the haze was incredible.

He ran his hands along the length of it, slick enough from the pre-come to cause a low level of friction which made Chin growl low in his chest and bite a trail along Danny's jawline. When the older man reached his ear and nibbled on the lobe, Danny gasped and moved his hands faster inside Chin's pants, which in turn caused him to bite down lightly on the side of Danny's neck, massaging the area with his tongue.

"Oh god..." Danny moaned, as his friend discovered his weak point.

Then Chin's hands were tugging at his waistband, drawing his pants and boxers down as one and releasing his own twitching, leaking cock. The Hawaiian man's mouth trailed a hot path down his neck and over his collarbone, eliciting moans of pleasure from his mouth.

As Chin moved downward, Danny could no longer reach inside his pants, so instead he moved his hands up to his friend's back and dug his blunt nails into the smooth skin when Chin's teeth grazed his erect nipple.

Chin used his hands on Danny's hips and managed to manoeuvre his friend backwards into the wall, still working his teeth over his broad chest. Then the Hawaiian man dropped to his knees in front of Danny and was presented with probably the most intimidating cock he'd even seen. He'd never given a blow job before, though the occasional breathless fumble in dark corners at parties during his college years had once resulted in the giving and receiving of hand jobs. But Danny's size below the belt was surprising, given his overall stature. Chin began to understand why his friend's attitude was over-sized as well. The confidence was justified.

But instead of his usual self-assurance, Danny looked down at him with hesitant eyes. Chin had let out an involuntary gasp and paused, causing Danny to worry if things were going to come to a screeching halt. It had happened before.

"Uh, you okay?" His breathing was heavy and uneven, wrapped up in the moment, but ready to call it quits if his friend wanted to end it.

Chin's answer was to wrap his hand around Danny's cock and engulf the head with his hot mouth. The blonde detective shouted wordlessly and threw his head back against the wall, trying not to arch his back too much so as not to thrust into Chin's mouth. His hands automatically went to the back of his friend's head, but his fingers only lightly brushed through the short, dark hair as he didn't know if Chin would like being held there.

The older man swirled his tongue around Danny's swollen head and flicked it across the leaking slit, tasting the salty tang of the thick liquid there and gently swallowing it. He wasn't entirely sure what he should be doing, so he just went by what he liked himself when women had gone down on him. He lightly grazed his teeth along Danny's thick shaft as he took him in further, sealing his lips around him and applying light suction as he moved. The sounds being drawn from his colleague's throat told him that he was doing something very right, and he drew his mouth all the way off Danny before repeating his actions from the beginning. Danny's fingers were stroking the back of his neck gently and sending tingles down his spine, and as he drew the man's cock in as far as he could without choking, Danny's nails scraped the sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear, making him moan.

The vibrations went straight to Danny's balls, and he had to breathe in fast and deep to stop from coming right then and there. He tugged at the short hair on the back of Chin's head to pull him away, and he hooked his hands under the Hawaiian man's armpits to help lift him back into a standing position. His face was a little flushed from giving the blow job, eyes dark and needy, and a shiver ran down the younger man's spine. God, he was gorgeous.

Danny drew the beautiful man back in for another kiss, and stepped out of his pants, managing to pull off his socks by standing on the opposite toes as he lifted his feet. He gripped Chin's hips and pushed him backwards towards the door into the hallway, both of them stumbling as they navigated the short distance from the living room to the bedroom. A combination of not looking where they were going and lack of sobriety meant that they kept colliding with walls and door jambs, but they just used these as opportunities to press the other up against the solid obstacles and deepen the kisses and bites which they were landing on each others faces and necks and shoulders. Their movements became more frantic and desperate as they approached the bedroom, heart rates increasing as the anticipation built exponentially.

By the time the backs of Chin's legs hit his bed, Danny was kneading at his hips and back with a bruising intensity, and Chin was discovering that he enjoyed a bit of rough treatment. He knew he could trust his friend not to hurt him, to stop if he asked him to, but there was no way he was going to slow this down even for a second.

Danny pushed his conquest down onto the bed, and straddled his legs as he worked his mouth down over Chin's smooth, bare chest. He couldn't quite believe how perfect his friend looked and felt; like he had been carved out of some perfect marble, chiseled abs and pectorals, flawless skin and small peaked nipples that felt amazing under his tongue. But unlike unyielding stone, he was warm and soft and supple, and the sighs he pulled from his chest as he licked and caressed his body were so satisfying to hear that he felt like he couldn't ever stop. Never wanted to end it.

He crawled down as far as he could go before meeting the top of Chin's pants. Danny was fully naked and Chin was still dressed from the waist down. The animalistic part of his brain told him that the situation was very unfair, and needed to change now. He curled his fingers into the waistband and removed the fabric barriers between him and his target, tugging them all the way off, removing Chin's socks in the process.

Chin looked down his naked body at Danny, who was now standing at the end of his bed, hands flexing as he let his eyes slide up and down the Hawaiian man's body. He felt exposed and raw, almost like he could feel his friend’s burning gaze sweep over him. Danny's tongue snaked out to wet his lips, an unconscious gesture which had caught Chin's eye many a time before, but this time he couldn't help but groan out loud ad he watched the slick, pink tongue glide across those glorious lips. He needed them back on him, and he got his wish.

Danny lowered himself back on to the bed, stalking his prey with lustful intent as he moved over Chin's body again, his shoulders rolling like a lion on the hunt, licking his lips and smiling with dark eyes.

Chin closed his eyes and arched his body up towards Danny, eager for whatever the man had planned for him.

The blonde licked a wet stripe along his jawline, before alternating between tongue and teeth as he followed an invisible path down over Chin's exposed throat, onto his collarbone where he nipped a trail of fire along the line, down over his ribcage and defined abs, licking over the scar from where Chin had been stabbed more than a year ago, his stubble rubbing deliciously as he mouthed over the skin.

Danny was loving the rewarding noises coming from Chin, smiling as he saw the man's hands ball up the sheets at his sides. He'd been with a few men before, but he didn't think he'd ever discovered anyone quite so beautiful as the man currently underneath him. He wanted to investigate every inch of the smooth skin spread out in front of him, but that would have to wait because his brain was currently focused on making his way further south and returning the attention Chin had already paid him.

His cock was long and hard, lying heavy against his stomach, and Danny nuzzled his cheek against it gently, grazing the sensitive flesh with his stubble. Chin yelped and bucked upwards, but it was a noise induced by pleasure, and Danny took it as the encouragement it was meant to be. He nudged the man's legs apart with his knee, moving so that his body was in between his thighs, and ran his tongue up the underside of Chin's dick, causing the man to hum and writhe under him.

He was sticky with pre-come and Danny's talented tongue lathed him with attention, taking him into his mouth and sucking gently, rubbing his tongue firmly along the underside of the smooth helmet. One hand was on Chin's abs, applying careful pressure without restricting his movements too much, and he slid his other hand between Chin's legs and pressed his thumb lightly on his perineum.

Chin moaned, and it flashed through his mind that Danny seemed to know exactly what he was doing to give Chin maximum pleasure. He briefly wondered how Danny knew so much about the male anatomy before his brain short circuited when Danny took his full length into his mouth and deep throated him completely.

He pushed upwards with his hips, but Danny was gently holding him in place as he drew his mouth off all the way up to the tip of Chin's cock, taking a breath before sinking back down again and pushing his nose into the wiry black curls at the base.

Danny fought back against his gag reflex, enjoying the whispered litany of curse words being emitted from his friend's mouth as he began to unravel, taking delight in the fact that he was causing that. He hummed low in his chest, and Chin bucked underneath him again.

The older man cried out at the sensation, "Fuck, _Danny_!"

Hearing his name being torn from those lips made him moan even more, it was like a bolt of electricity running from his shoulders and down his spine. The noises he made caused Chin to writhe even more beneath him, and he had to pull off before his friend came too early. He wasn't done with this yet.

Chin groaned as Danny’s mouth left him wanting more, but the blonde was now making his way back up his body, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he moved, until he was level with Chin's ear. He nuzzled the side of his head, hot breath skittering over his ear and down his neck.

"Condoms?" Danny whispered. He may be drunk, but he had sobered enough to remember to take care and not get carried away.

Chin had to think through the haze for a moment before his brain kicked into gear,  "Uh, side table," he stretched his arm out and pointed to the bedside cabinet to indicate which one, and Danny kissed his way along his bicep and down his forearm, something which Chin didn't realise could feel quite that good. In his current state of arousal, pretty much anything that Danny touched left a tingle of fire behind on his skin.

The detective didn't take long to locate a condom and a small bottle of lube in the drawer, and he was back over Chin within seconds, settling back between his legs. He slicked up his hand and slid it up Chin's cock, drawing another moan from him. He then squirted more lube onto his fingers and slid them over Chin's perineum, brushing over his hole while his other hand gently lifted the man’s balls up for access. He looked at the Hawaiian native and licked his lips, silently asking for his consent. Chin nodded and canted his hips slightly to give Danny better entry.

As the first finger slid inside him, he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, his muscles clamping down on Danny reflexively, who immediately stopped pushing in until Chin relaxed again. He was gentle and careful despite the lust coursing through their veins, bringing the tempo right down so as not to hurt Chin. His finger was in all the way to the second knuckle now, and Chin moaned as he slid it in and out a few times before adding a second, stretching his hole, preparing him slowly, taking his time. Danny's other hand went to the older man's cock, stroking along it gently to distract him from any discomfort in his ass. They continued that way for a few minutes, Chin gasping and sighing under Danny's gentle ministrations, bowing his spine when Danny finally added a third finger. Chin bent his knees and pushed off the bed with his feet, needing to feel more inside him. Danny pushed his fingers in as far as he could, up to the knuckles, and hooked them around to brush over the tight knot of Chin's prostate gland.

Chin's eyes shot open, and he shouted out loud, "Fuck! Fuck, Danny!"

The younger man let out a dirty laugh, "You like that, huh?", and repeated the action.

Chin felt pleasure shoot through his body, straight to his brain, and he released a long, keening moan. "Oh god!"

Danny removed his fingers and rolled the condom onto his hard cock and smeared lube on himself, lining up against Chin's ass. He pushed Chin's thighs a little wider apart, and hooked his elbows under the other man's knees for leverage. He paused, giving Chin an opportunity to stop him, but when his friend simply raised himself up onto his elbows and looked at him with those dark, almond-shaped eyes and licked his lips, he began to ease forward.

Suddenly Chin panicked, and put his hand on Danny's stomach. The younger man immediately stopped, placing one hand on Chin's hip to steady himself before he toppled forward.

"You okay?" His eyes were full of concern and Chin was grateful that, if he was going to do this with anyone, it was with someone like Danny. Someone who cared and would never hurt him, or let their lust take precedent over his welfare.

He let out a deep breath, "Danny, I've never... never done this..."

Danny stared at him and tried to understand Chin's words through the fading fog of alcohol. His eyebrows raised and his mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit, Chin, wha- why didn't you say?" He pulled away, but Chin hooked his heels around Danny's ass and pulled him back towards him until the tip of his cock was settled against Chin’s waiting hole again.

"No Danny, I want to... just, be careful 'cause... well..." he gestured to Danny's huge cock and raised his eyebrows.

Danny looked down and grinned, appearing a little embarrassed, "Oh, uh, yeah..." his gaze went back to meet Chin's and he subconsciously licked his lips again, "You sure?"

"Yes," Chin let the anticipation twist in his stomach and he pushed lightly against Danny where he sat patiently waiting at his entrance, "Yes, god yes."

Danny leaned forward over him and kissed him, deeply, slipping his tongue in between his lips and gliding it over Chin's. He pressed forward slowly, easing into Chin and stretching the ring of muscle, registering his friend's reactions carefully while their mouths were locked together.

Chin's breath caught in his throat as the head of the other man's cock slipped past the ring of muscle, alleviating some of the uncomfortable pressure, but the feeling of Danny entering him was overwhelming; the edge of pain was soothed when Danny's hand curled back around his dick and pumped slowly, a welcome distraction as he began to fill him.

Danny broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Chin's, the feeling of his friend's tight ass surrounding his cock as he pushed in, inch by inch, was delicious.

"Oh god, Chin..." he moaned and buried his face into the older man's neck, "You feel so fucking good!"

Chin felt his back break out in pin pricks of sweat, unsure whether he could cope with the sensations. He shuddered as the head of Danny's thick cock slid over his prostate again, and he let his head drop back. "Danny..." he whispered.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," Danny kissed along Chin's cheekbone and sucked his earlobe into his hot mouth, licking gently.

"It's okay, it's okay..." he drew in slow breaths, deep as he could to push back the sharp pain, and relaxed into Danny.

The moment he let go of the tension, the pain lessened considerably and a fantastic pleasure took hold. He still felt stretched, but the feeling of Danny inside him now sent shots of delightful electricity up his spine.

The blonde man stopped where he was, not pushing all the way in, afraid he would hurt Chin. This was his first time with anal, and Danny was more than aware that he was on the large side of things, so he didn't push any further and allowed Chin to acclimate to his size inside him.

But Chin wanted all of him, wanted to feel him completely inside of him. He could tell Danny was hesitant, and could feel that his friend's hips were not flush with his ass. He did his best to tilt his hips up, and he wrapped his arms up around Danny's broad shoulders, hooking his ankles around the younger man’s thighs and pulling him in all the way.

They both cried out wordlessly, throwing their heads back, as Chin felt himself filled completely, and pleasure coursed through Danny as he finally bottomed out and was fully sheathed by Chin's heat. Danny buried his face back in to the crook of Chin's neck, and they stayed like that, wrapped in each other, panting and enjoying the sensations as the endorphins flowed through their veins.

"You can move now, if you want to..." Chin whispered.

Danny moaned just at the thought of it, and pushed up onto his elbows so that there was just an inch or so between their chests, and kissed over his friend’s collarbone. He drew back slowly, and they both gasped at the feeling, before he pushed back in and built a careful, shallow rhythm.

Chin dug his fingertips into Danny's back, massaging and caressing his muscles as they worked to thrust his hips over and over into him. The room was filled with their moans and heavy breathing as they lost themselves in each other, kissing and nibbling at one another, hot breath intermingling and sweat-damp skin sliding beneath grasping hands.

Chin arched his back and Danny pushed up onto his hands to let his friend space to move as he needed, the change in angle allowing him to deepen his strokes and pick up some speed. The blonde watched the Hawaiian man's face carefully, continuing to make sure he wasn't causing him any discomfort, and thrust into him deep and long. It felt so good, so amazing, to be able to bury himself inside Chin, to have him take his full length and still want more. He felt a knot forming in his stomach, the beginnings of his orgasm, and he leaned down to mouth at Chin's chest, licking at his nipples and grazing his teeth over the skin, wanting to bring him along for the ride.

Chin whimpered as Danny nipped at his chest, sending little jolts of pleasure over his skin. He felt like his body was on fire, and he clawed at the sheets around him and moved his hips to counterpoint Danny's thrusts. His own cock was feeling neglected, leaking onto his stomach and bouncing with the younger man's pumping. He let go of the bed and reached for his throbbing dick, but Danny pushed his hand away and leaned back on his haunches so that he could grip Chin's cock and stroke in time with his own thrusts. His other bicep curled under one of Chin's knees and lifted him up slightly.

Chin cried out underneath him as suddenly Danny was sliding over his sweet spot with every stroke, and the blonde increased his speed as he saw Chin was nearing his own orgasm.

It was only a few more thrusts before Chin came hard, his back bowing upwards and his head thrown back, spilling his heat over Danny's hand and onto his own stomach as he was stroked through the haze.

Danny felt the other man's muscles tense around his cock, and he managed to hold on until he knew that Chin had been brought to completion before he allowed himself to fall over the edge. He shouted out his friend's name, pushing in deep one last time, back arching and digging his fingers into Chin's hips hard enough to bruise.

As he came back to himself, Chin looked up to watch the expression of bliss flow across Danny's face, eyes closed, panting hard, his abs tensing and relaxing. He was beautiful, in so many ways, and he just wanted to keep him all to himself.

Danny opened his eyes and gazed at the man beneath him as he tried to remember how to breathe. Chin's dark eyes were on him, soft and searching, and he couldn't quite understand how they'd finally got here but he damn well knew he didn't want it to go back to how it was.

He pulled his softening cock out of Chin's ass, removing the condom and stumbling across the room to throw it in the trash. He swayed his hips as he walked back toward the bed, eyes sliding up and down his friend's naked body, feeling refreshed and satisfied. He stood at the side of the bed, waiting to see if he was still welcome.

Chin shifted over in the bed and gestured for Danny to join him, hoping this wasn't going to be the end of it. They were both still a bit drunk, and he would hate for them to wake up in the morning with regrets, or for Danny to think that he might have to leave.

The blonde picked up Chin’s discarded boxers from the floor, and crawled onto the bed and lay on his side, Chin rolled onto his side to face him, and they kissed gently as Danny cupped the Hawaiian man's jaw and wiped Chin’s come off his stomach with the underwear. The position was unbelievably intimate, and it just felt right for them both.

"You okay?" Danny was the first to break the easy silence.

Chin smiled at him, "Yeah, though I think I'm gonna be sore for a day or two? That was a baptism of fire..." He winced and shifted a little.

The detective laughed and threw the boxers somewhere near the laundry basket, "Um yeah, you might be. Sorry if I got carried away there..."

"No, no you were perfect," Chin moved in for another kiss, "You're good at looking after me, Danny."

"Always, it's what I do," he gave Chin his patented lopsided grin.

Chin moved in to capture Danny’s lips again, sliding his arm under the other man’s neck and pulling his head to his chest once they broke the tender kiss. They wrapped themselves up in each other, interlocking their legs and breathing in each other's warmth.

The older cop still smelled of the spicy sweet aftershave, underneath the funk of sweaty sex, and Danny smiled to himself as he pressed his cheek against his lover's smooth chest. Dragging Chin out to the bar had been his best decision all night, because it had all led to this moment.

Chin held Danny to his chest and drifted off to sleep as the blonde drew lazy circles on his back with his thumb. They needed to talk about where this was going, whether it was a relationship or not, but that could wait until the morning… or more likely the afternoon when they had recovered from the hangovers they would undoubtedly suffer when they awoke.

They both felt a lot more content than they had in a while, and it wasn’t long before they were fast asleep, wrapped around each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> ___
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed that - the seat belt thing was taken from my own experience of a ten minute drunken taxi ride where I couldn't figure out how to get it to work, and when I finally clipped it in, ten seconds later the taxi pulled up outside my door. Typical! (And yes, I also then fell out of the taxi just like Danny... the shame...)
> 
> Anyway, summary: Tequila bad (but also good), Kono looks a bit bisexual, sometimes having alcohol strip you of your inhibitions can lead to something amazing...
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
